Ancient
Ancient was one of the founders of the Dark Hunter organization, along with the Shadowed One. He is currently deceased. Biography Ancient was created by the Great Beings as an inhabitant of the Matoran Universe. He lived on one of the southern islands, but rebelled against the elders of his island and attempted to eke out a living in the world by starting a bounty hunting business. Ancient then decided to team up with The Shadowed One to create the organization of the Dark Hunters. At one point, he was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui to serve as a spy. The details of this event are currently unknown. Shortly before the Rising, Ancient received a message from the Order to convince the Shadowed One to help them, or else to kill him and take control of the Dark Hunters in this place. He successfully managed to persuade the Shadowed One, and he traveled to Xia on a mission to destroy the island so the Brotherhood of Makuta could no longer use it as a weapons supplier. On the island, the Shadowed One showed Ancient a chest he had discovered containing three vials of a Makuta Virus. However, the Shadowed One killed him shortly after in order to keep the secret. Gigas Magna storyline Shortly before his death, Ancient participated in a mission to Valmai Nui along with the Shadowed One. As the Shadowed One had anticipated it to be a ruse, he ordered Ancient to accompany him every step of the way, and Ancient ended up summoning half of the Dark Hunters to aid him after they discovered that a small army or Order of Mata Nui members awaited them. He fought fiercely in the battle, even as the entire archipelago was moved to the planet of Noctxia Magna by a rogue Great Being. In the end, the Shadowed One agreed to a truce with Helryx, and they teamed up to find a means to escape from the planet. The Dark Hunters soon found themselves at a base of the Noctxia Guardians, and the organization's leader agreed for talks, in which it was decided that the organizations would be returned to their world on the condition that they aided the Guardians in the defeat of the Brotherhood of Fear. The organizations agreed to the terms, and Ancient was present during a private discussion of battle strategy. The discussion was soon interrupted, however, by the assault of Brotherhood spacecraft, which managed to breach the defenses and take the inhabitants prisoner. While held prisoner in the Brotherhood base, Leviathos rallied the prisoners, and Ancient helped defeat the guards. He was present during the defeat of Krakanus, and was the one that destroyed Skraaki. When the Dark Hunters refused to join the Brotherhood of Unity, their memories were wiped, and Ancient, along with the rest of the Dark Hunters, was returned to Odina with no memory of the event. Abilities and traits Ancient possessed a large amount of physical strength, and his armor was capable of protecting him from most attacks. Like all Order of Mata Nui members, he had a mental block in order to protect the organization's secrets from others. Ancient also wore boots made with levitation Kanoka that allowed him to rise in the air at will, as well as a rapid-fire Rhotuka launcher. Appearances *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' Category:Dark Hunters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Gigas Magna Storyline